


C.R.Y.S.T.A.L | Moonchild

by Toughkookie_2000



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst with a Happy Ending, Dark Past, Death, Depression, Family Issues, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mafia AU, Multi, Psychological Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-03-09 05:09:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18910192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toughkookie_2000/pseuds/Toughkookie_2000
Summary: As the saying goes, always step into a door with your right feet for a good luck.Exactly.That is what Yoon Jeonghan has been doing his whole life. Feeling full with hope and the enthusiasm firing in his chest, Yoon Jeonghan is ready to change his life for the better of it. He looks up at the tall building infront of his eyes before he stepped in -oh not to mention the nervousness running in his blood as he swallowed a lump in his throat. It's a good-bad situation. He innocently hopes for the best. Another deep breath is taken as he continues stepping inside the building.Of course.He doesn't know that a 'surprise' is waiting for him inside.





	1. "What did I just got myself into?"

A man, neatly suited dropped off infront of a big modernized building -though it is actually a skyscraper - with his file under his arm. He takes exactly three seconds to breathe in before making his way inside the building.

The bright light from the hit his face as Yoon Jeonghan makes his way into the spacious office in response of his name being called. He licks his lips and can't help but to gulp down nervously.

The most accurate to describe the room he's walking in is _intimidating_. The most salient descriptors of the office of the boss are "snug" and "comfortable." The place is warm, elegant, and furnished anew. For two sad men walking out before him who suffer from intense grief, this place is surely a most-welcome refuge. From a big, green leather chair by the desk of the boss to a bright, red carpet that had a pattern of large, white rings.

The chair on which the boss is sitting is a “spring chair.” On the desk, there is an inkpot, blotting paper, and a pen. Down beside it is a wastebasket-

 

"Sit."

 

He almost curses if he's not instantly reminded by his sanity that this is a once in a lifetime interview.

Jeonghan looks up and unknowningly admires the guy sitting there. His eyes flies to the name carved into the wood block on the table. **_Choi Seungcheol_**. Not only that he's handsome, there's this mysterious aura that made Jeonghan feels a bit curious but he quickly cancelled his intention at the sharp glare sent to him.

He bows down before sitting infront him and without any cue, speaks up to introduce himself.

 

"I'm Yoon Jeonghan and I'm 27 years old. I am a graduate from Seoul University in Major Human Resources."

 

"Why are you here?" The guy looks so serious while asking - it caught Jeonghan off guard.

 

"Y-yes?"

 

"Do you have hearing problems?" Jeonghan quickly shakes his head in denial before answering the same 'crap' he usually give to another company.

 

"I have a last test for you tomorrow. If you passed you can work here." His tone was demanding but professional at the same time.

Jeonghan look at him in confusion before nodding his head and gets excused even before he has any time to say his gratitude.

 

"Here." A voice pulls him back to reality and he is _once again_ unknowingly admires the pretty face. He then follows the man out and without no other question, walk out from there.

 

"He doesn't even ask how much I want. Damn he's scary!" He wriggles his body like he always does during horror movies - or that one time in a haunted house.

He then sits down on the bench - fanning himself with his resume file - while sipping his Americano he bought on his way home.

 

 

 

Joshua walks in the office and bows down a bit to Seungcheol.

 

"How about the _deal_?" The director asks without looking, still focusing on the pile of resume infront of him.

 

"They have placed the order but they refuse to pay for the profit loss last month." That information itself manages to make Seungcheol laughs a bit and finally tears his eyes away from the paper to Joshua.

 

"Still?" Joshua nodded.

 

"I guess I have to go there myself then."

 

 

**| Choi Seungcheol, CEO of Diamond Empire. 30 years old. Secret Mafia Organization. Drugs dealing / Hills Club owner / Vern Casino owner / Kill if needed |**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

The banging sound of music in the club bring Lee Jihoon to nirvana as he gulps down another shot of vodka. The girls are grinding and pounding excitedly on him and the man himself is too wasted to refuse. He moves his body to the music and at last finding himself on the dance floor vomiting.

The bodyguards soon come and drag him out of the club, throwing him at the back side of the club beside a few pile of trash that doesn't really match his Dior's jacket and other branded stuff he wore.

 

"Ha Hahahhahah-" He laughs like a maniac and eventually chokes on his own vomit. Rain pours down heavily soon after making him a little bit sober than before.

 

He wiped his face before squinting his eye only to be greeted by an approaching shadow. The shadow moves closer and closer he finally catches a glimpse on what the guy was holding.

Jihoon must have recognized the thing as he drags his body up and starting to run like a limp down the dark alley. He runs pretty fast - considering his drunk state - or that is what he was thinking when a sharp pain attacks him on the back and he can't see no other light but pure darkness.

 

 

 

 

 

Thunder is striking loudly - maybe some God is fighting up there - and the rain is pouring heavily like no end.

Soonyoung runs across the street with his raincoat into the dark alley. He immediately regrets his life choice as the alley is getting darker than usual.

Everything is creeping him out to his worst, thanks to his coward ass.

 

"God please let me go home SAFE-LYYYYYYYY!!!" He screams in the middle of his prayer while holding on to the cross on his necklace when a loud lightning strike near the building lighting up the dark alley by second.

 

Soonyoung keeps on walking and walking until he feel his heart fell down the ground at the groans.

 

"Holy God.. Please help me.. Please please pleas-"

 

"H-help." A weak voice stops Soonyoung.

 

"Someone there?" His fear is still there but his curiosity is overpowering. He approaches the moving object near the wall, coming into a halt, standing on the pool of puddle. He then walks closer until he can hear heavy breathing.

 

"Oh my God! Are you okay?" He crouches down to pick up the guy helping him to sit. He takes out his handkerchief and wipes the latter face.

 

'Is this... Blood?' He keeps the question to himself not wanting to do interrogation in the middle of the dark alley. He looks at his hand in shock and quickly picks the guy up.

 

"What did I just got myself into?"

 

He walked home as usual but this time..he's not alone.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Jeonghan wakes up at the loud ringing sound of his alarm. The sun is out but the man is still covered in the blanket until a thought attacks him in the middle of his blurry mind.

 

"Holy Cow!!" He jumps down the bed while knocking off his alarm and sprinting towards the bathroom.

 

 

 

The ticking sound of the clock gets louder as Seungcheol face becomes redder - like an almost exploding - tomato.

 

"Where the hell is he?!"

 

"Let's wait for another 5 minutes, sir." Joshua calms him down but still glancing towards the door and his watch constantly despite his words.

 

Seungcheol swipes his hair back in agitation. He clicks his tongue and reach for the file. He almost rips the resume into pieces when the door opens revealing the waited one - still trying to catch his breath.

 

"Good Morning, Mr.Yoon." Being the supposedly _kind_ guy, Joshua greets him with an inviting smile.

 

"I'm so sorry! I won't be late again! I promise!" He bows down deeply feeling guilty for being late when he's not even accepted yet.

 

"Let's go before I punch you in the face early in the morning." The words was spitted out harshly and Jeonghan cringes a bit at the guy's temper before obediently follows the boss.

 

He looks to his side when Joshua walks beside him smiling a bit before putting his poker face back on.

 

"Why so serious?" He mumbles and starts to regret it right away when the guy glances at him.

 

'Let's just keep all thought to ourself, shall we? 'He patted his chest hoping his busybody side won't come out until he get this job or else his aunt is definitely buying him a land and a coffin to bury him alive.

 

His eyes widened at the thought and he quickly slaps it out.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Soonyoung kicks open his front door with a growl slipped out of his lips while dragging the injured inside. He is very much weirded out by the guy's weight compare to his height.

"You are so heavy!" He sighs and lays the guy down on the carpet at the living room. He runs towards the kitchen coming back with a first aid kit.

The lightning flashing outside makes Soonyoung feels a bit guilty even though he doesn't involve in any way. He took off the latter jacket and carefully flip the shirt up over the wound.

 

" God.." His mouth hangs open at the sight of the wide wound and gruesome amount of blood coming out of the guy's abdoment despite Soonyoung at the same time trying to _ignore_ his refined six-pack.

He is so glad the guy is unconscious and he's able to sew the wound properly thanks to his sewing skills - although all of them is fabric related.

He is trying to wash the cloth when a wallet suddenly falls out of the not-affordable-for-him jacket. He pulls out a card and quickly scan what seems to be the guy's identification card.

 

"Lee... Jihoon."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

  
The car drifts off down the highway to a deserted industrial area. Jeonghan never know that such place existed. He hugs the package tightly like as if it was his life after getting a warning glare from Seungcheol when he accidentally dropped the package down just now.

 

"I need you to exchange the package for another package when we get inside. Got it?" The instruction is simple. Joshua keeps it short and clear.

 

" What is this by the way?" He asks in curiosity but instead of the questions being answered by Joshua, another voice interrupts.

 

"Which part of _'no question asked'_ do you not understand?" He can feel the stare the CEO gave him from the side mirror and that is enough to make him nod in fear.

 

They got out the car and Joshua gestures Jeonghan to enter the building that seems abandoned to him. He opens the door while glancing over at Joshua and Seungcheol but both of them were standing beside the car with no expression.

He steps inside slowly and finally gets greeted by a villain-looking man that comes out from the shade.

 

"Oh?? Well... Hi beautiful." Jeonghan almost puke from the cringe before he remembers back his task.

 

"I was asked to change the package." The guy nodded before throwing a bigger package to him. He catches it and slides the package he has been holding all the way here to that guy.

 

"Thanks." He smells the package and took out a sachet of of white powder.

 

In an instant after looking at the package full of drug he was holding just now, Jeonghan's eyes widened as if someone is trying to take out his eyeballs.'It was drugs??'

He takes a glance at the package in his grip and sees a pile of green note. "Of course it is money. What did I just get myself into?" He mumbles alone when suddenly a voice killed his thought.

 

"This is only 3kg. Where's another 2??!!!"

 

The guy look so mad, Jeonghan almost peed himself there. The guy approaches him and pick him up by his collar. "I-I don't know-" Jeonghan is quivering panickly.

Short after his words a loud shooting sound echoed throughout the empty space of the container.His eyes closed tightly in reflex. 

Jeonghan feels something wet on his cheek and he was let go. He shivers in horror at the sight of the dead guy infront of him. He wipes his cheek only to see nothing but blood. Jeonghan feels weak and his legs give up from the shock.

 

"That's what you got for messing around." The voice rings across the room and Jeonghan catches some kind of sick laugh before a good big laugh. 

 

The gang are in jeopardy at the scene of their leader being killed so easily. They all put out their gun only to be shoot one by one by Seungcheol.

Jeonghan sits there absorbed in his own world while staring emptily at his bloody hand despite the chaos. He only went back down to earth after Joshua practically drags him up from the spot.In the middle of shooting. Someone. Who's probably dead by now. 

He follows them out trying hard not to spare another glance but fails miserably. It was... terrifying.

Everyone is dead.

 

 

 

 

After Joshua excused himself from the office, Jeonghan faces the CEO in anger.

 

"I want to quit!"

 

"I never say you can."

 

Jeonghan just want to rip off the smirk on Seungcheol's face so badly this time. Who cares about his handsome face.

 

"This is not in my work scope! I don't want anything to do with this!" He throws the package he has been holding on onto the table. His eyes spots the blood on his hand and Jeonghan is only a step away from bleaching his own hand. That's how disgusted he is by the incident. 

 

_What if they all have family? What happened to them? Some of them might be a father. How would their family members react to this?_

 

There's a lot going on in Jeonghan's head he didn't notice the distance between him and the CEO has closed. Seungcheol laughs and dusts off Jeonghan's shoulder only to rest his hand there.

 

"You are already involved. You can't quit..or else..." Jeonghan can literally feel the warning alarm around him and pressure on his shoulder." I will have to kill you." That threat sends shivers down Jeonghan's spine as he steps back away from Seungcheol.

 

"I still want to quit." He's determine-

 

"Oh I forgot! I'll kill you and your family too of course." Jeonghan looks at him in disgust not even realizing he was gripping his fist so tight it might break. "Come to work tomorrow and nothing will happen." He said and walk away from Jeonghan towards the door. His grip on the door knob stops at Jeonghan's voice.

 

"Don't you feel guilty at all? For their family?"

 

Seungcheol turned around to face Jeonghan and for the first time in his 27 years of living he sees someone eyes so cold.

_It's..empty_.

 

"I don't."

 

He left.

 


	2. " You'll like me, okay? "

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeonghan goes to work only to find out more about Choi Seungcheol.

Dark cloud and heavy rain is probably the worst thing to ever happen on the set of a funeral. Not only it is unnecessary, the weather only doubled the mourning. A man in black suit haven't raise his head once since the funeral. Hands that keeps patting him on the back prove to do nothing to his broken heart. Means that no sadness is to be soothed in a short period of time. The suit are completely soaked with rain and tears but none of that seems to stop him from staying there.

 

People leave one by one after sending their condolences. Most of them are just police officer and higher ups. They all give him a small hug and a pat on the back trying to give a bit support.

 

"It's getting dark and you're all soak in rain. You'll catch a cold. Let's go home.. Mingyu." Eunwoo throws a consolation only to be ignored by the latter. Mingyu shakes his head slowly eyes stucked on the tombstone.

 

**KIM MYUNGHO**  
**1965-2019**

 

Looking at the state of his best friend, Eunwoo decides to stay with Mingyu for another while. He holds the umbrella while looking at Mingyu sadly. In a probably the worst condition he has ever seen Mingyu in. Later on, the rain stopped and it's already night time. They have been there for 4 hours now. Eunwoo looks around before pulling Mingyu up.

 

" You go home first. I'm okay." He replies softly and pulls his arm from Eunwoo's grip. Eunwoo suddenly feel frustrated with Mingyu antics. He knows his friend is sad about what happened but there's no hurt to take care of himself. He examines Mingyu's face and sighs at the dry tears he spots on that face. It feels out of place. A smile suits that handsome face better.

 

"We'll come back tomorrow, Mingyu. You'll catch a cold." Again. Ignored. Mingyu looks like he has already blocked off from reality. His eyes are glued to the carving on the tombstone.

 

" Can you not be like this?!" Eunwoo means to spit out that with a softer manner but watching how Mingyu face falls even more he is pretty sure that comes out harsher than intended. Mingyu snaps his head at Eunwoo high pitched voice. He glares at him in confusion.

 

" Please..Let's go home."

 

" I said you can go first! I didn't ask you to wait for me!!"

 

Everything went silent. Only the sound of rain trickling down as a company. Mingyu looks at Eunwoo and spots the change in Eunwoo's face. He sighs softly and looks down on the ground feeling guilty - somehow can't bring himself to apologize. Eunwoo folds the umbrella and walks off after glancing over his shoulder a bit.

 

"Don't stay out too late." He, himself is aware of how small his voice is, he knows his friend notices that too because it makes Mingyu pulls his attention from the ground back to him. Mingyu looks at the fading silhouette of his friend.

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

  
Jeonghan sits himself down on his seat looking around the space outside the CEO office. How normal is this - considering he just witnessed a killing spree yesterday. The scene flashes back like a tape and Jeonghan automatically cringes.

 

" I don't want to do this." He whines wholeheartedly while wriggling his whole body spinning the chair around the desk. There's a lot going on in his head last night he can't even get a good sleep which resulting in his newly formed eye bag.

 

" Fuck is wrong with you? " A voice catches him off guard he almost falls down the spinning chair. _'Shit!'_ He stops abruptly and stands up facing Seungcheol.

 

" Ummm I'm expressing my dislikes." He nods slowly at his own answer. ' _Good thing I'm so honestly honest.'_ He proudly applause in his thought when he catches the change in the stone-faced employer. Seungcheol knits his eyebrows in confusion before smirking widely and then reaches out to pull on Jeonghan's neatly tied neck tie.

 

" Every dislikes could be a like. Like this tie.." The action got Jeonghan weak on the leg. He gulps down his own spit at the close range of their face before following Seungcheol's gaze towards his green tie. He hates how his word processor in the brain suddenly takes an emergency leave when he desperately needs them to function.

 

"It's a horrible color choice but because it's on you.. _It's likeable._ " The last part comes out more like a whisper and Jeonghan can't help but shudders while trying so hard to hide his face that is getting hotter. He pulls back and glares at Seungcheol, putting a disgusted fronting while he's on it.

 

" That compliment won't work on me." He says sternly only to get Seungcheol to laugh in pure amusement before walking inside his office after leaving a no-answer question for him. Jeonghan is left speechless and his body reacts almost instantly. Seungcheol's face and words keep on running in his brain, memory, and every memory- related organ.

 

_" You'll like me, okay?"_

 

That confidence, that smirk, that cold gaze has its own effect on Jeonghan as he sits back down looking at the empty screen of the computer, hands goes straight up to his left chest. Stopping there for a good second.

 

" How's this even possible?" He is weirded out by the beating of his own heart. It's so fast, its not normal but Jeonghan decides that it's _no big deal_.

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

Soonyoung walks around the living room almost for while already after he discovered that the injured guy is not on the sofa when he got home from the church. He goes back and forth looking so worried when he notices the wallet and jacket was still neatly stacked on the coffee table.

 

"Who are you?" Says the guy holding a rolling pin Soonyoung used to make cookies on Christmas Eve as a defense mechanism for him. He looks at Soonyoung defensively before stepping back a few steps after seeing Soonyoung run towards him.

 

" No no no no! You can't play with this! I only have one of these. " He snatches the rolling pin putting it back on the counter and pulles the guy to the dining table. The guy looks at him in utter confusion probably considering he might got saved by a mental patient.

 

" I thought you left. Anyways, let's eat-"

 

" How do I know you didn't put poison in that?" He looks at Soonyoung suspiciously and caatches how Soonyoung expression gets more annoyed within time. Soonyoung takes a spoonful of porridge and gulps it down infront of Jihoon. He pushes the bowl softly to Jihoon before walking away.

 

Jihoon glares at the back of the cute guy before feeding himself hesitantly.

 

_'This-'_ He almost tears up at the nostalgic taste of the carrot porridge. Collecting his composure by clearing his throat, he almost messes up the tough image he's been keeping his whole life. Being a tsundere. Soonyoung is back now, standing in front of Jihoon, shooting his signature warm smile.

 

"Thanks for helping me, please don't spread this to anyone..and.. " He stops for a second before pushing the empty bowl politely and stands up to continue his sentence. " I don't think my name is necessary. "

Soonyoung blinks nervously trying to look at Jihoon before smiling widely. 

 

" I will, Mr. Jihoon. About the name.." He takes out a wallet and putting it beside a not-that-emotional-now Jihoon.

 

"Fair enough." Jihoon scoffes. He strippes off Soonyoung's T-shirt he's been wearing, revealing his defined abs and Soonyoung can't help but to pray to God so that he safe from dying early on young age because of heart attack. Jihoon notices Soonyoung's wild eyes travelling through his body and he almost smirk.

 

"Like what you see?" Soonyoung is pulled back to reality and now is burning with embarrassment. He hides his face and signals Jihoon to wait as he run to his bedroom. He later comes back with Jihoon's shirt that are now clean and nicely washed. Jihoon takes the shirt before he notices a cute Black Panther pattern was sewn to the ripped part of the shirt. He smiles a bit before putting it on.

 

"Are you leaving?" Jihoon nods indifferently and collected his belongings.

 

"Here." Instead of a proper response, he offers Soonyoung a wad of cash before getting a polite refusal from the boy or guy or even- _is he a girl cause he looks like one._

 

" Very well then. Thanks." He puts on his shoes and looking at Soonyoung for the last time - or so he thought he is. Soonyoung waves him farewell before smiling widely.

 

"Nice meeting you, Jihoon." Soonyoung whispers to himself. Disappointment washes over him and Soonyoung himself can't seem to find the right answer for that.

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

  
Joshua walks towards the familiar back at the pantry. He smiles as he sniffs the addicting aroma of coffee. He leans on the glass door while staring at the clumsy scene of Jeonghan cursing in shock and slips off a teaspoon into the sink.

 

"Josh!! Give me a break!" He snaps towards Joshua and glares at him.

 

"I won't believe you're younger than me if I don't take a look at your resume." Jeonghan washes the spoon, ears perks at the insults.

 

" Didn't appreciate that. " He puts a cup of coffee onto a tray while walking past Joshua. They glance at each other before Joshua emotionlessly broke the contact.

 

"Hurry up.. You don't want to deal with his temper." Jeonghan wriggles his body as chill went down his spine at the mention of the guy.

 

"Can you come along?" Joshua raises his eyebrows as a definite answer sending Jeonghan away with his eyes.

 

A worker bumped into Jeonghan at the office entrance, sending a scowl and Jeonghan quickly bows down before examining his face.

_Bruised_. He got black eye. And blood. Trailing down his nose. Probably broken. The worker strides out without even paying attention to Jeonghan worried face.

 

" _**Yoon!!!!**_ " Jeonghan is pulled back to reality harshly at the bold strict name called. Jeonghan turns his body and walk inside the room.

 

" I'm-" He doesn't even have the time to say sorry when a file flew across his face, leaving tiny scratch on his pale skin. His lips trembles in shock and fear and he manages to keep the tray stabilized.

 

"Do I look like a joke to you?!" Jeonghan puts the tray on the desk before staring back at the stone cold eye of Seungcheol. _Never fight a fire with a fire_. He is going to acknowledge that this guy infront of him has a terrible anger management issue. He then confidently picks up the file and puts it neatly beside the tray. Jeonghan can obviously see the anger inside Seungcheol's gaze but it started to change into confusion.

 

" Start talking to me again. When you're not angry. " He walks towards the door and closes it slowly behind him. He brings his hand up to his cheek, feeling the scratch that are now, definitely better.

 

"Choi Seungcheol... What are you?"

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

The board of directors is suddenly called and assembled for a meeting with zero notice let along a reason.

 

"Did someone pissed him off again? "

 

"Probably. That kid has issues."

 

"Save your word for later..will you?" Amidst the chatter, a voice interrupted. The executive all stands at the sight of Vice President, Lee Young.

 

"If you are here..then Seungcheol isn't the one arranging this." One of the director brings up.

 

"Awwwww Seungcheol?? " She laughs at the mentioned sarcastically while throwing her bag onto the table and sat herself while playing with her hair. "Let's do this just among us."

 

"Well.. What's this for?" No answer is given. Lee Young keeps the silence on until the double door opened revealing an intimidating boy perfectly covered with suit. He goes around the room walking confidently before stopping at Lee Young and kiss her on the cheek.

 

"Isn't that.. Lee Jihoon? "

 

"Looks like him." The whispers ends abruptly at the sound of a chair being pushed back and Lee Young is back in the view.

 

"Let me introduce you to my one and only son. Lee Jihoon." She pat her son's back before continuing, " The new Vice President. "

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

Joshua approaches the unusually quiet Jeonghan who is sitting on his table typing something at the computer. He stops infront of him and leaves a box of hansaplast beside the keyboard, finally gaining Jeonghan's attention.

 

"What's this?" Jeonghan is not dumb to recognize the box and he's not questioning them but the act of kindness. Joshua points out his scratched cheek before walking away, missing around the corner.

 

"Such a dramatic person is still exist??" He takes the hansaplast and smiled a bit before putting it on his cheek.

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

Joshua avoids the flying things thrown like he's used to it. He then standing straight again facing Seungcheol who is already changed into some monster equivalent to the 'Hulk'.

 

" That old woman sure has some guts..playing it this way." He smirk widely before signalling Joshua to leave.

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

The glass door of the Investigation Department opens harshly and an angry old man stomps inside. Walking straight towards Mingyu.

 

"You said you'll find my daughter?!! Now you tell me she's gone?!!" He slams the desk and everyone in the space starts to get tensed.

 

" I'm so sorry for your loss. I know we failed. We're sorry, Sir." Mingyu politely bows apologetically even though he the fear starts to get to him. The old man is melting down to his own emotion as he sat down on the floor patting his chest as if he was trying to sooth the grim pain away. Mingyu watches in concern trying to get close to the old man but get stopped in his track as he feels pair of hands on his shoulder.

 

" Leader Jang.. " The officer approaches the man and to Mingyu's surprise, he manages to settled him down. Pretty easily.

 

 

  
" As expected of Leader Jang. He sure has a lot of experience. "

 

Eunwoo nods while sipping on his drink. He then shoves more food into his mouth getting a 'seriously' reaction from Mingyu.

 

"What? " He complains while chewing on the food making some splatters as a result.

 

"You're eating my portion. And ewwww! Stop talking while eating." Eunwoo laughs in embarrassment before wiping the mess up. Mingyu looks at him as he shook his head at the funny side of his best friend.

Since they know each other in the police academy, Mingyu had never wanted such a friend like Eunwoo. Ignoring the fact that no other cadet ever befriend him longer than Eunwoo does. Most of them left him after knowing his father was the Assistant Superitendent at that time. Meanwhile, Eunwoo, aside from he's friendly.. He just has an annoyingly good looking face. Mingyu once said that if he's born a girl he probably marry Eunwoo just because of his face. Once. Only once. Cause he's not gay.

 

"Dude!" Mingyu's train of thought are cut off by Eunwoo's calling.

 

" Yes?"

 

"This is why you didn't allow to do interrogation.." Mingyu looks confused at the statement.

 

"Why is that suddenly has anything to do with our conversation?" Eunwoo picks up his food tray and ran to the distance while shouting.

 

" You're DEAF!! For God sake!" Mingyu is left speechless before he goes running in the cafe chasing Eunwoo.

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

Jihoon takes a sit infront of Seungcheol after he got called into the president office.

 

"What a nice office you have.. Hyung." He let his eyes roams around the spacious room before setting them down on Seungcheol's.

 

"What are you and your mom planning to do?" Jihoon chuckles before putting his leg comfortably on the spacious hand crafted desk, receiving a sharp glare from the latter. Seungcheol is trying to cool down his temper at the later act. He sighes deeply and put his hands together leaning forward, eyes boldly warning Jihoon's. The tense breaks at the knock on the door. He softly answers and Jeonghan walks in with a tray of drinks.

 

"Oh ho ho ho? New play toy." Jeonghan is so offended he already poured the hot tea onto the short guy head, sadly only in his imagination. He ignores them before smiling a bit and serves drink in-between them.

 

"Answer my question." He is glad Seungcheol speaks up, tearing the attention off him.

 

" You hired a guy??"

 

Jihoon bursts out laughing loudly, they are starting to ring in Jeonghan's ears. He grips his fist tightly before bowing down to Seungcheol and walks out.

 

"You wanna die? " Seungcheol grunts. Jihoon rubs off his tears from all the laughing before sipping on the tea.

 

"Sweet. I wonder if he taste like this, Hyung?" Jihoon smirks annoyingly. Seungcheol slams the desk harshly finally making Jihoon took off his feet from the desk.

 

"Okay okay.. Chill." He raises both hands as a sign of backing out. He remembers his mother's advice about how he shouldn't get to Seungcheol's bad side.

 

"Stop being a brat and answer my question."He flatly states and Jihoon stands up facing Seungcheol staring him in the eye.

 

"We're taking this.. All of this away from you." And now it's Seungcheol turn to laugh. He pats Jihoon's head, only to get swatted away by the latter. He is so happy he's shouting in his heart at the success of irritating the boy.

 

"Little Kid.. Go home and tell your mother not to pissed me off even more." The last part sounds more like a warning and Jihoon actually feels a bit scared. Jihoon growls before turning his back around making his way out.

 

"I don't have much time to play with kids. So stop whatever plan you're thinking of." Jihoon scoffed in sarcasm before slamming the door harshly.

 

\---------------------------------------💎----------------------------------------

 

  
Junhui looks at his boyfriend who is still sitting in his seat with the book. It's been an hour now and he doesn't even talks to him. He approaches the latter and hugs him from the back, taking a peek at the book. His face drops at the the sight of the book. The Da Vinci Code. He snatches the book away from his boyfriend and turnes him around to face him. His boyfriend remains unfazed and he stares at his eye, only to spot a familiar clueless expression. Masked as always.

 

"You promised me not to read that kind of book anymore right?" Junhui asked softly. The latter brushes his hands off before finally standing up from his chair. His tired eyes and pale skin making him look like no better than a homeless.

 

" Please??" He squeezes the guy's hand and desperately looking at him.

 

"Wonwoo??"

 

Wonwoo nods before releasing the grip, throwing himself onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the late update 😅 It's Eid Mubarak and I decided to spend it with my family and I forgot about this fanfic for a while. Now that it's here..... 
> 
>  
> 
> Let's Enjoy !!
> 
> BTW... Happy birthday Soonyoung baby 🍑🍑🍑🍑

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm a new writer. I've been working hard on this series and I hope you guys bear with my plot and grammar mistakes. Not to mention my friend actually helps me a and being so supportive towards my writing. I hope this story gets a lot of support and thank you for reading!


End file.
